


Fallen Love

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sam!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel choices love over everything else and Earth and Heaven pay the price for that love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite everything that had happened, all the time that had gone by since Gabriel had last even gazed at his brother, the moment he saw Lucifer for the first time in too long. It was like no time had past, like they were still the free spirited beings that used to fly in Heaven and Earth together. Their wings touching every now and then in flight then they would land somewhere and express their love in the open. Instead of returning to their nest to do it as Gabriel loved the idea of being discovered, the first exhibitionist to ever exist, and Lucifer would do anything for his little brother and mate. Even risk another viewing what was only his and Michael's. Michael always refused to risk it but would sometimes watch them from Heaven. It had been so long ago and Gabriel ached with it as he had since he had lost his love and turned his back on Michael forever.

Despite everything that had happened, all the time that had gone by since Gabriel had last even gazed at his brother, the moment he saw Lucifer for the first time in too long. It was like no time had past, like they were still the free spirited beings that used to fly in Heaven and Earth together. Their wings touching every now and then in flight then they would land somewhere and express their love in the open. Instead of returning to their nest to do it as Gabriel loved the idea of being discovered, the first exhibitionist to ever exist, and Lucifer would do anything for his little brother and mate. Even risk another viewing what was only his and Michael's. Michael always refused to risk it but would sometimes watch them from Heaven. It had been so long ago and Gabriel ached with it as he had since he had lost his love and turned his back on Michael forever.

So gazing at Lucifer in a rather disgusting motel, surrounded by the bodies of his 'friends', the Vessels of his mates and his..ex. Well it was rather complicated. All the feels building up in Gabriel caused him to just stand there instead of 'rescuing' Dean and Gigantor. Kali to a lesser extent, she had tried to kill him after all. Wasn't particularly interest in keeping her alive after that betrayal, child together or not. As for anyone else in the building still living, doubtful, well they had stood by while he was 'killed' and he wasn't an Angel of Vengeance for nothing after all. While Gabriel was being distracted by his own thoughts, Lucifer was approaching his brother.

"Well, brother. I did not expect you to come to me. I thought would have to hunt you down when this was all over. I am glad you saved me the trouble."Lucifer touched his beloved mate for the first time in countless millenia and felt the tarted parts of his Grace come alive. Becoming whole once again, well as whole as he shall ever get again without Heaven and Michael. Gabriel leaned into the touch and focused on reality once again. Looking into Lucifer's eyes, Gabriel just sighed and leaned into him while pulling Lucifer's head to him and then they kissed for the first time in eons. They both moaned into each others mouths and tightened their grips on each other. Both with their arms and their wings. They were together at last and were thus whole.

With a banging noise resonating in the room, Lucifer pulled away from Gabriel. Who followed, wanting to go back to the kiss as to not face reality yet. Lucifer smirked and lightly kissed his brother again before pulling away completely save for holding one of Gabriel's hands. Gabriel focused on what Lucifer was looking at to see Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber at the door with Kali. Judging by the fact the door was closed,that had been the bang. Lucifer had closed it when they had tried to sneak out,he rolled his eyes at them for thinking Lucifer wouldn't notice them trying to leave, he touched Lucifer before 'snapping' in some popcorn. This would be entertaining.

Deano was of course the first one to speak." What the hell? Are you freaking insane, Gabriel? You just made out with your brother. With the Devil. Have you forgotten?" Gabriel snorted while Lucifer looked ready to smite him into little itty bitty pieces. Which despite everything Gabriel would not allow that as he was...fond of Dean and Castiel was fonder. In no way would Gabriel hurt his younger brother. So he sighed and after squeezing Lucifer's hand, he let go and walked over to them."What's wrong, Dean?You told me to pick a side and I...appear to have done that...So. Deal with it. As for the kiss. Well, he is my mate. Despite common thought, angels are not asexual. We all find mates with each other and Lucifer is mine...The only one that matters anymore. Now then.. "Turning back to Lucifer, Gabriel raises an eyebrow and waits.

Lucifer laughs at his brother and goes to his side, unwilling to be parted from him after so long, no matter what, Gabriel was his and nothing would part them again. Not their Father, not Heaven, not even the whole Host. Gabriel had chosen him and Lucifer would honor that by ensuring that he never again suffered without him again. Turning his attention away from his brother after a kiss, Lucifer looked at Sam. His Vessel-to-Be was looking at them both in terror while Dean was presenting a false sense of bravado. The disgusting creature that dared bare a mark of his brother and mate was watching them with fear and hatred burning within her. Promising special pain for her, Lucifer turned back to Sam.

"You have a simple choice, Samuel. You may say yes and I shall spare your brother or I shall torture him to death then rip apart his soul down to nothing so that not even my Father can bring him back." Seeing Dean about to open his stupid mouth, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was without a mouth and tied to the floor. Sam looked at his brother then at the two archangels and knew that they had reached their end. Nothing they could do could get them away from the most powerful beings in existence, especially considering one of them had just slaughtered a motel filled with Gods. So for once in his life, Sam made a sacrifice for his brother instead of just taking, taking from Dean. As he had done all of his life, making his own brother feel like nothing he did mattered save in serving Sam. It had always made Gabriel sick.

Gabriel looked at Sam,"He will do it and I will not stop him. So it is up to you, Sasquatch. Choice how you will say yes, for you will either way. Its just the how that is in question."


	2. Lovely Reunions

It actually surprised Gabriel when Sam made the sacrifice for his brother as to be honest he didn't think Sam had it in him to be unselfish. Sam was a pathetic bag of meat that just took whatever he wanted and didn't care about anything or anyone. Not even the brother who had sacrificed so much for him.Gabriel didn't understand how Dean could have so little self-estimate when it came to the idiot known as Sam. Most times he just wanted to smack Dean into he got some sense that Sam was worth shit, only worthy of hosting Lucifer and being destroyed. While Dean would be kept safe by Gabriel and be loved by Castiel. Nothing would touch him. Not even Lucifer.

Gabriel may have chosen his brother but it didn't mean he would allow him to touch Dean or allow Dean to say Yes to Michael. He wouldn't allow all that Castiel had sacrificed to be in vain. Which is why he snapped Dean away while Lucifer was taking Sam as his Vessel. Watching Lucifer take his true Vessel was kinda turning him on though. The thought that now his brother wouldn't be hurting while keeping his unsuitable Vessel together. Gabriel moved to his mate's side as Lucifer fully entered Sam and unfurled his wings. Gabriel briefly mourned for his once beautiful wings, which were now ragged and broken looking. Still, he tangled his hands in them while pulling his brother to him and kissed him with all the pent up longing that had built in him for eons. It was minutes before they finally pulled away from each other and it actually took Lucifer a while to shake out of the breathless lust his brother had put him in to notice Dean was gone. He looked at Gabriel, who stared back with an innocent look on his face.

"Brother, I can't help but to notice that someone is missing from this room. Want to tell me where he went?"Gabriel smirked at Lucifer and it sent a shiver down Lucifer's new back.

"Nope. Deano will remain safe and sound with our little brother that could. Perhaps being locked up together will make them both stop having eye-sex and have actual sex. I mean, sheesh, those two are so repressed that its making me horny just thinking about them. They really need to get over it and just get on with it, this will help.. Besides Mickie has the youngest Winchester now, no need for Deano."

It took Lucifer a moment to figure out which brother Gabriel was referring to and then he rolled his eyes. Perfect. Castiel was drawn to Michael's Vessel and Gabriel was encouraging them. Lucifer sighed and pulled Gabriel to him, nipping at his mouth.

"How do you think the two of them shall work out? You do realize that I'm going to destroy this planet and since they are on this planet." Lucifer couldn't help but to find this amusing despite everything. Only Gabriel would do this. Gabriel tried not to be snide when he replied,"I put them in a sub space own little creation of . Deano will just lllooovvvee it and dear Cassie will just be confused as always and since he is fast approaching more human then angel, he can't do anything about it." The smirk he wore now was more vindictive then anything else. It made Lucifer want to laugh at how Gabriel was being so like him.

So despite the annoyance at not being able to force Dean to say yes, all he did was pull Gabriel flush against him and kiss him bruisingly. Pulling away only went he felt the whore approach them, he left Gabriel panting while turning to her. Lucifer sneered at the 'woman' before him and disgusting wondered how Gabriel could possibly sink so low as to sleep with her. With a wave of his hand, he sent Kali flying and felt Gabriel startle and turned to him. Wondering if his brother would protest, of course if Gabriel wanted to protect her then he would have sent her away with Dean. Still, he would check.

"Problem, my love?" Gabriel was unsure how to feel about this situation as while he wasn't particularly happy with her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her tortured and killed. Sure, she had tried to kill him but she was Dawn's mother and how in Hell would he explain to his daughter that her mother was killed by her uncle while he stood by and watched. Though Kali hadn't thought about that when she shoved the sword into his chest which was.."WHAT? She tried to.."Lucifer's Grace burst out of him in his fury and fried everything in the room, which ended Gabriel's dilemma all together. Though now he was left wondering if he should now be mourning her. Shaking it off he turned to his mate.

"Chill, bro. I'm fine. I'd never allow someone to use my own sword against me, not even a lover. So, stop freaking out and start focusing on the fact that we have not been together in many millennia..Is there not something you'd rather be doing then having another temper tantrum."The fact that Gabriel had snapped his clothes away, left little to the imagination. Lucifer grinned lavishly and followed his mate's example and stalked over to him. Gabriel leered at his brother's new form and found it quite lovely.

"Like what you see, brother. I quite do. This body was literally made for me and holds me perfectly.. Lets see how it holds you." Lucifer grabbed Gabriel and tumbled the both of them to the floor. Lucifer held Gabriel down while kissing him fiercely and moving so that he was sitting astride him. In one quick motion he slid onto Gabriel's hard cock and preceded to ride him from there to kingdom come.

Once they had tired themselves out, the entire motel was gone. Destroyed by their passion for each other at being reunited. The fact that they had not been found by their siblings would be a miracle if they had not been on the wrong side for such things. Gabriel gazed at his brother and waited to feel guilt but none came. Not for Kali, not for turning his back on the rest of his family or even for damning humanity. What had any of them ever done for him after all. Lucifer was who he was meant to be with and he would allow nothing to take him from Gabriel again.

"How would you like to meet your nieces and nephews?" Lucifer looked at his mate in shock, surprised that he had children and furious that Gabriel had dared to lay with others. He did not share and he would have to remind Gabriel of that so his mate would get no thought of being with others. Only Michael could touch Gabriel with his blessing and now.. Well, now Gabriel was his and his alone. He would kill any that dare to trespass on what was his."Brother, if you ever think of me in that term again then you won't have to fight Michael as I will kill you myself. Now get up. Your meeting my children, you will be kind and polite to them. Assure them of your intent to not hurt them in any manner what so ever and me. I will protect my children from everything, even you." A snap later and they were both standing and dressed then another snap and they were gone. Leaving behind a ruin of a motel with almost a dozen bodies in it.

A place of death and reunion. A place where the end of the world truly began.


	3. Family

Taking Lucifer to his home away from home on the top of Everest, Gabriel was unsurprised to find all of his children there. He had after all ordered them all there when Lucifer had been released. To ensure their safety in the coming battle as what he told his brother was the truth. He would defend his children from everything onto death, even his siblings. Especially his siblings. As his love for his children was just as strong as his love for them if not more, so Gabriel was willing to fight for them against anything. Be it his siblings or his Father. So as he guided Lucifer to them, he carefully watched him. If his mate made one false move then he would be ejected from his home and Gabriel would never allow Lucifer near him or his children. Just reunited or not.

Fenrir was the first to 'pop' up, as the eldest he was protective of his siblings and always made sure that nothing could harm them. So upon sensing that Gabriel had brought a 'guest' he must have decided to see who it was for himself. Gabriel smiled as his son, who was being ever so cute and he ruffled his hair. Which caused Fenrir to scowl at him as he smoothed his hair back into place. For someone who enjoyed being in the shape of a wolf most of the time, he sure was fussy about his hair. Lucifer nudged Gabriel.

"Hey, kiddo.I'd like you to meet your uncle, who I brought here in my own free will, Lucifer."That instantly got Fenrir attention as he grabbed his father's hand and ripped him away from Lucifer, which caused Lucifer to take notice as he got angry. No one could take his newly restored mate from him, not even his mate's son. So promise or no promise, Lucifer was about to attack when Gabriel got himself between them again. "ENOUGH. Fennie, I said I brought him here willing. He will not hurt you or your siblings. Or me. I promise. Would I ever put any of you in danger?"

"No, Papa but he could be tricking you to lure you in a false sense of trust." Fenrir was also worried that Lucifer was somehow controlling his papa. That Gabriel was not himself but a puppet of the Devil. Of course then Fenrir remembered that while his Papa's elder brother was more powerful then him, Fenrir doubted he was that more powerful. So that only left Lucifer manipulating his Papa to get at his siblings and Papa. Fenrir tried not to growl while he promised himself that he would watch every move Lucifer made to insure that his family was safe. So he moved aside so that Gabriel and Lucifer could enter the room that contained the rest of his siblings.

Hel had been watching it all and so was the first to greet them, the others had not yet noticed they had a guest. While they had felt their Father's arrival they had not paid attention enough to realize he brought someone with him and were to involved in what they were doing to notice Fenrir leaving to confront them. Hel on the other hand noticed everything as she paid attention to everything around her at all times. She was able to figure out who the guest was by simply looking at her Dad and seeing how happy he was. More happy then she had ever seen him. Gabriel had confided in her about his past and how much he had loved his mates. The fact that Hel knew the real reason they had all been whisked away to safety so it didn't take much to realize that her Dad had found and joined with Lucifer.

So while Hel was wary, she approached them a lot less suspicious then Fenrir had as she trusted that Dad would do nothing to endanger them." Hello, Uncle. I am Hel and no I was not named after the Pit. The Pit was named after me."Lucifer was actually stunned by the unique greeting from his mate's daughter. Having expected more of the same of Fenrir's. It was a pleasant surprise as he did not want to hurt Gabriel in any manner but he could only take so much before he exploded. Several thousand years locked up did not make it easy to suddenly deal with beings threatening him without attacking after all. And he knew that if he harmed any of the children then he would lose Gabriel, a fact that he would not accept. So he was very grateful for the warm welcome.

"It is nice to meet you, Hell. It is an honor that my former home was named after you. I'm sure that there could not be a better person in all existence more worthy of it then you."Hel was surprise when she actually giggled. She simply wasn't used to any type of flirting. Who would flirt with the ruler of the Dead after all, let alone get the chance with a very overprotective family. She had been the only daughter for a millennia after all. The fact that she knew he was the first Seducer made it easier to pull away though and wander back to the book she had been reading.

While Gabriel was trying to jump in joy after that very good meeting, he had feared that they would all be like Fenrir. Hel though had behaved like the princess she was, perfectly. Now they just had to meet Jor, Nari , Vali, Savo and worst of all Dawn, who he had to tell her mother was dead and that her uncle had killed her. Not a fun conversation at all. Still, now Gabriel had some hope that this day would not end in bloodshed. Gabriel leaned into his mate's side and kissed him lightly. Causing Lucifer to turn to him.

"What?" Gabriel just smiled at him and kissed him again while pulling him to where Jor and Nari were talking.

"Hello, my sons. I'd like you to meet your Uncle Lucifer. Who will not hurt you or me." His sons just looked at the two of them in silence before finally they rose up and offered their hands one by one to his mate and Gabriel smiled at them until Jor kept hold of Lucifer's hand and leaned forward.

"If you harm my siblings or my Dad, I will swallow you whole and keep you in my stomach for all eternity."With one last smile that showed off that he had more teeth then normal, Jor left the room. With Fenrir laughing behind him, Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes. It had been going so well to. Nari was just watching it all and trying not to laugh at the reaction Jor had gotten. Lucifer instead of being angry was just impressed. He knew it was difficult to stand up to him and the fact that...his nephew had done it was interesting. Jor truly loved his family, just as he once had. Jor had made his intentions clear without trying to move his mate from his side as Fenrir had, Jor had just made it clear that he didn't trust him without violence of any kind. It was mature and an intelligent move. Lucifer liked him.

Gabriel was praying that the next two meetings would go better but he didn't have much hope.


	4. Family 2

Guiding Lucifer to where Gabriel sensed the remainder of his children, this was what Gabriel was worried about. This particular meeting. Dawn would be the only one of his children to have a true grievance against his brother after all. The only one that had been hurt by Lucifer instead of just being angry at Lucifer for what he had done to Gabriel millennia ago as all his other children were. Dawn, Lucifer had just killed her mother who she loved and who loved her. Kali may have no loyalty when it came to lovers but she did her children.

Kali practically worshiped her children to such a degree as to be fanatically. There was nothing she would not do for them and that was something Gabriel understood. As there was nothing he wouldn't do for his. All of his children were a part of him, the most important part of him. Kali had been the same and as such Dawn had never for a moment doubted she was loved. So how was Gabriel to convince Dawn to not only forgive Lucifer but join with him.

Gabriel turned to Lucifer and tried to think of a way to ask for a moment alone with Dawn after they were introduced to each other. In no way could Gabriel make it seem like he wanted to be separated from his newly restored mate but he needed to be by himself when he told Dawn what had happened. Having Kali's killer hovering when he told her would not help at all but how to explain that to Lucifer. Who would neither understand or care about anothers emotional state.

Even before he had Fallen, the only others he cared about was the three of them. Their younger siblings Lucifer cared about on a level that was not quite sibling-like but he did not bother to worry about how they felt or worry about hurting them. They were just there and he cared about them because they were his siblings but that was it. So how to convince Lucifer to leave his side as not to hurt someone he had just met and was the child of one that had tried to kill Gabriel. Who he had always been protective of. Not easily. Still, for his daughter''s sake he had to try.

"Luc, after I introduce you to Vali,Savo and Dawn, I need to speak with her privately for a little..To explain what happened at the motel. Its important to me that she understand what happened there and not be angry or hurt by it anymore than necessary...I need you to get along." As I've already made one tough choice, I don't want to have to make another. Was Gabriel thoughts that he could not voice. Especially as his choice would be his children, even if it would kill him to lose Lucifer once again after just gaining him back. Still, there was no true choice though as his children were not like Michael who he loved but also hated.

Lucifer looked at his brother and though he did not like the thought of being parted, however brief, he knew it was important to his brother so he reluctantly nodded. "Very well, brother. I will give you the time to explain. As long as she does not attempt to harm you, I will allow it." Gabriel beamed at his brother and pulled him in for a kiss then pulled him into the room. Vali, Savo and Dawn looked up at their entrance, startled as they had not been paying enough attention to feel their arrival. Something that he should probably scold them for. To not notice such power drawing near was not acceptable at all. They were powerful but that was no reason not to pay attention to their surroundings. Later though, first he has to get threw this new fresh hell.

"Now, my little ones. This is your Uncle Lucifer. I have chosen to be with him once again. Luc, this is Dawn Savo and Vali. My youngest." The four of them sorta just stared at each other for a while before seemingly nodding as one before Dawn, Savo and Vali went back to what they were doing before while Lucifer turned back to Gabriel. Who was completely nonplussed for the first time in... Well, ever. That had not been expected. So easy as if there was no manner had he ever envisioned such a thing.

The meeting of Lucifer and his other children had basically went as he expected. This...Well, this was just odd. "Dawn, I need to speak to you in private." With a parting kiss, Gabriel left the room with his daughter. Leaving Lucifer's side for the first time since they had reunite. It was hard. The pull to go back was almost overwhelming and Gabriel was amazed by how strong the connection is already when they had just gotten back together. Then Gabriel shook his head and focused on the coming conversation.

Once in Dawn's room they sat on the window seat and Gabriel tried to figure out how to begin this conversation. Which he had never had to have before. As none of his lovers who bore him children ever died before. The benefit of only sleeping with semi-immortal beings. They didn't die. The fact that Kali had so betrayed him before her death made it easier for him not to mourn or even feel guilty but Dawn would not be so lucky. Her grief was likely to be severe and Gabriel would do anything for her to never have to experience it. To knowingly cause his daughter harm was unthinkable and he truly hated It. It had to be done though so he took a deep breath and began.

"Honey, as you know the Apocalypse has begun and the End of Days draws swiftly near. The other Pagans knew it and they gathered together to discuss what to do. So i went to them and.." The rest of the story spilled out and Dawn sat in silence as she learned of the other Gods deaths, her mother betrayal, her Uncle arrival and the subsequent choice her father made and finally the death of her mother. It wasn't until Gabriel stopped talking that she began to cry and he gathered her into his arms and did his best to comfort her.

Wishing that he could take this pain from her, even wishing that he could bring Kali back...Well, he could bring her back but it would only end with Lucifer killing her again so there was no point in that. So he wished that he could bring her back and have Lucifer leave her alone. Which was never going to happen, Kali had signed her death warrant the moment the 'sword' entered his chest.

Dawn calmed down after almost an hour then looked at her father and made a heartbreaking admittance then hurt Gabriel terribly. "Its my fault that Mom betrayed you...Its my fault she's dead." He stared at her in shock, unsure of what to say to that.


	5. FAmily 3

Unsure of how Dawn could think Kali's death was her fault, Gabriel floundered at how to handle this. In no way had he planned this scenario when picturing Dawn's reaction to her mother's death. Thus he was unsure of how to handle it, he was even tempted to summon Lucifer to his side to help but thought better. So he just held Dawn in his arms and wings and waited for her to calm down

"Why do you think her death is your fault, Dawnie?"

"Because she caught me with my wings out.... and she just knew... I didn't know what to do. She made me promise not to tell you...She said that she didn't mind, that she would love me no matter what... I didn't know she would attack you, Papa.. I swear I didn't know. I trusted her.... I am so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean for her to see it."

"I know, Princess. I know." Gabriel pulled Dawn to him tighter and rocked her, as he had when she was a child. "This was in no way your fault.. You trusted your mother, as you should be able to do and I am so so sorry that you couldn't. I want you to know though, to remember that she did love you. Above all else in this world. You will always be her daughter and you will always be mine and nothing will ever be allowed to harm you. No matter what."

"I hate her, I will always hate her."

"Dawn."

"No. I HATE HER. She tried to kill you.... You don't hate me for.. for what happened, do you, Daddy?"

"No, no of course not. Nothing will ever make me hate you let alone a mistake. You could murder...anyone and I still wouldn't hate you. I love you and your siblings more than anyone else in existence. Even my mate...Your Uncle. There will never come a time where I am not there for you. No matter what." The two of them sat together, holding onto each other for a long time before Dawn was finally able to separate and look at her father without tears.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Your welcome, Princess. Ready to face the others now." Reluctant but stubborn nod.

Returning with Dawn to the side of the rest of his children and Lucifer was rather.. nice. His true family. The only one that mattered now and he would never let anything happen to this one. Gabriel knew that Lucifer felt the same by their bond, as Lucifer had already accepted the children's importance to Gabriel and would thus protect them with his life, while he was with Dawn. And that was enough for Gabriel as while Lucifer may not love his children yet, he may never love them, Gabriel knew that Lucifer would never intentionally allow him to be hurt. Thus his children were safe, after all who could hurt them with an Archangel and the Devil watching out for them. No one that's who.

The weeks past swiftly after that, with Lucifer getting to know Gabriel's children and they getting to know him. And Gabriel was happy getting to re-know his mate, who had been so long without and had missed more than words could ever say. More than humans or any other species in existence would ever be able to comprehend. So he was incredibly glad to be reunited with him again. The gaping hole that resided beside them where Michael should be was hard on both of them but as time moved on and they were more deeply connected, it began to be less..intense. Both knew it would never stop hurting as Michael was their mate and they had been ONE for millennia beyond count but they hoped that with time they could.. forget.

Lucifer left the house to do.. Apocalypse things that Gabriel never asked about and Lucifer never offered to talk about. They knew that the issue would be forced soon but for now Gabriel was happy ignoring Michael and Lucifer's approaching battle. As the mere idea of Michael dying was horrible and crushing but so was the idea of Lucifer's death. More even as their reunion had made Gabriel more in-tuned to him over Michael. Who Gabriel could barely tolerate since Lucifer was banished from their home. The fact that he was once again with Lucifer, that he had chosen Lucifer meant that while losing Michael would be devastating on a level that would never heal, losing Lucifer would destroy him.

So Gabriel was preparing himself while wishing that the day would just stay away as despite what he had told Dean, he didn't truly want it over with. As no matter what, he would be losing his brother and mate. The fact that he had made a choice after all this time just made it so much worse. If he came out of all this with all his sanity intact it would be a miracle.

Lucifer knew and understood what he was going through and tried to comfort him as much as possible. "I would do things differently if I could.. I love him just as I love you, if I could not fight him I would but you know..The point that was possible is long over with and I no longer can just ignore what has happened."

Though every part of Gabriel wished it was different, he knew that Lucifer spoke the truth. It was far to late, both because of Lucifer's pride and Michael's arrogance and need to please Father. The fight would happen, half the world would die and the victor would get the rest. So all Gabriel did was wrap his arms and wings around his mate and hold on as he cried for the first time in thousands of years, mourning the coming battle and the death of either Michael or Lucifer.

"If you die on me...I will never forgive you."

"i shall do my very best...Now that I have found you again I will not tolerate our separation, not for any reason. Even death."

The kiss they shared was bitter sweet but perfect. Their passion was soon all consuming and they fell to the ground, snapping their respective clothes away. Their union was fierce yet tender, passionate yet furious, complete yet missing something. Both of them knew somehow that it would be the last time till after the Battle so their need for one another was absolute. As they both quickly approached their mutual climax they entangled their hands and their wings together and held on as they came yelling out in their true voices each others names.

"I love you, Lucifer.. Never forget that."

"Nor should you forget that I love you..No matter the outcome, I shall love you in life and in death. Nothing, not even Father will ever be able to stop my loving you.. The fact that it has come to this... to the fact that we maybe separated forever is my mistake and you are forbidden from ever blaming yourself.. Mourn me but do not ever try to join me if I fail.. Live for me, my brother, my mate, my All."

"Enough of this talk, brother. You will win and you will come back to me. Nothing else matters anymore save for you returning to my side once again... We were separte for so long and now I have you again, I do not think I can bare for you to not be at my side for all of time.. So you come back to me. For if you do not I shall find a way to bring you back and make you suffer more then all the citizens of Hell. Understand."

"I do and I will, I swear it....Though your threats, though I know them to be true, are turning me on, what with you being all.. intense.. It is quite.. lovely."

"Come back to me and you shall get all the intentness's you can get."

"There is nothing that will keep me from you, even death... I shall deal with Michael then the Earth and I shall return to you."

Then it happened Michael was calling for Lucifer, the battlefield was ready and there was nothing to say anymore between them save for this.

"It's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait. If anyone is still interested in this, send cookies aka comments


	6. Fighting and Mourning

It was time for Lucifer to face Michael and thus it was time for Gabriel to be forced to watch his mates battle each other. To watch one of his mates die and if there was any love for him left in his Father then it wouldn't be Lucifer. Gabriel needed him too much to ever survive his loss. The mere idea of facing eternity without Lucifer was horrific. The last thousands of years had already been more then he could bare and that was before their reunion. Gabriel didn't know what he would do without Lucifer at his side for all of time but at the same time he didn't know how to deal without Michael. Without the possibility of being reunited.

The loss of Lucifer would be so much worse though then the loss of the possible future with Michael. Not to mention Gabriel couldn't imagine being able to ever forgive Michael for killing Lucifer when after thousands upon thousands of years he had yet to forgive him for merely locking Lucifer up.... So no. Lucifer's death would be so much worse. Gabriel's thoughts kept going like that for hours, never ending and never giving him a moment of peace.

In the end Gabriel simply could not sit by and watch, he simply couldn't risk losing Lucifer. And so he did what he had sworn never to do. He took up his sword and went against Michael. Fighting alongside his brother and mate against his brother and former mate. To say Michael was shocked to suddenly be against Gabriel would be an understatement. Never would Michael have imagined having to face Gabriel. Having to face Lucifer was hard enough and he had many millena to prepare for it but not this. Not having to go against both of his mates. That was.. It was devastating on a level that he simply couldn't comprehend.

"You would choose him over me, over our Father, over our brothers." Michael voiced his disbelief over Gabriel being there over going against him after hiding for so many centuries.

"Yes, I choose him. Lucifer may have been an idiot who was by far to prideful but at least he had something he was fighting for. All you had was Father's orders. You just followed orders, orders that were more important to you then our bond. You proved how little we mean to you so yes, I choose him and I will spend all of eternity with him."

"Gabriel..That's not what happened. I had to cast Lucifer out. He incited civil war. He wanted to kill the humans... I loved him than and now but I had to protect our siblings and the mortals..I still love him just as I love you. I have missed you since you left me..I looked for you the moment I felt you leave Heaven,I searched every single inch of the universe for you. I never stopped looking for you.... I don't know what he said to you, did to get you to side with him but please..Come back to me, be with me."

"And what, watch you kill Lucifer. My mate, my... everything. I have missed him for thousands of years and I have.. hated you for just as long. Just as much as I love you but it means there was never a chance for us. Not since the moment you locked Lucifer in the Cage... No. Not since the moment since you chose Father's orders over our bond, over our love. Lucifer is the one I want to be with and he is the one I shall be with.. Goodbye, my brother."

Gabriel and Lucifer attacked as one at once, not letting Michael recover from that blow.

After that the battle was swift as not even Michael was a match to two Archangels. Gabriel got no joy out of it though. Lucifer was safe but Michael was dead. Gabriel fell to the ground and took Michael, Adam, into his arms and cried for the first time since he had been forced to watch Lucifer fall into the Cage. And this was so much worse as there was no way to ever be reunited with Michael again.

Lucifer looked down at his mate and didn't know how or if Gabriel would want to be comforted by him. He had after all just killed the one Gabriel was mourning and even if Gabriel had been at his side for it. Lucifer knew his brother loved Michael just as much as he loved him no matter what Gabriel had just said to Michael. Hell, Lucifer still loved Michael after everything he had done to him so Gabriel must love him so much more and he had just killed Michael. So Lucifer really had no idea what to do, how to comfort him.

"You don't have to do anything... Just be there for me.... and don't ... Just don't say anything to me right now.. I just need.. Quite."

Lucifer nodded and sat down beside Gabriel, patiently waiting. It took days before Gabriel was finally able to leave the site of where Michael died. Not before Gabriel turned Michael's body into a star and thrust him into the sky, so that he would be forever looking down at them.

Once Gabriel returned to his home, the children surrounded him and comforted him while Lucifer felt that Gabriel was taken care of enough. So Lucifer left to take out his frustration on what remained of the mortal world. Which wasn't much as with three Archangels battling instead of the two the destruction had been larger. Then Lucifer turned his fury on the demons, wiping them out as a whole.

Gabriel felt what Lucifer was doing and while he mourned for the humans, his grief over Michael was simply to vast to truly be touched by it. Let Lucifer blow of his grief and anger on them all until Gabriel was ready to return to his side once again.

 

 

 

* # * # * # * #

 

 

It took years before Gabriel was able to leave his home and the comforting presence of his children and the visits that he eventually allowed from Lucifer. Once he did, he sought out the reality where he had placed Dean and Castiel. The Doctor Sexy M.D reality. Where it actually existed. Deanno and his little brother who could had no idea of their real lives or what had been going on the last years. All they knew was that Dean was a mechanic and volunteer fire fighter and he had a male lover, Cas who was a teacher at the university. His best friend was Doctor Sexy, nothing else existed for either. They were happy and in love and they enjoyed their lives together. With nothing that could possibly ever tear them apart.

It had never been Gabriel's intention to come to them and ruin it but he needed to tell them. Needed for them to know what had happened. So he appeared in front of them in their apartment and restored their memories. Their reactions were violent and messy. Though only Dean tried to attack him, stopped only by Castiel grabbing his arm. As his brother was well aware that nothing Dean could do to him would ever possibly hurt him. So Gabriel waited for them to calm down. It took some time and unsurprisingly it was Castiel who spoke first.

"Brother, why have you done this?"

"I did this to keep you safe...You would have gotten in the way of the fight and you would have died and I couldn't allow that. You are a very.. interesting and intriquing brother that I have grown quite fond of. So I wanted you out of harms way and as you would not be happy without Dean, I saved him as well.. And he does kinda grow on you... He has Michael's good qualities in him, some of the bad as well but so much of the good... Dean can't die. I won't let him."

"I don't care what you want you son of a bitch. You will take me back to Sam or I will...."Dean couldn't think of anything he could actually do to an Archangel. 

"Dean."

"No, Cas. He shoved us into this... Into this tv show again and..."

"Its not a TV show. This is the reality where the TV show is real, just as there is a reality where your life is a TV show."

"Who the Hell would watch... Never mind. Take me home now."

"Perhaps you first should hear what has happened there since I brought you here."

Before Dean could speak, Castiel put his hand over his mouth, "Yes, Brother. Tell us what is going on."

So Gabriel did and was not surprised at their reactions. Neither of them took it very well at all. Gabriel could tell though that Dean was ready to explode while Castiel was trying very hard to understand what Gabriel had just told them. He understood why, after all it wasn't every day that one was told that the Earth was now gone, six billion people dead and Michael dead. Not particular happy news. Added to it was the fact that Sam was now host to Lucifer and had been for over many years, meaning that Sam was now nothing. His soul shredded into nothing by the might of Lucifer's Grace. Sam no longer existed.

Finally though Gabriel had enough and just admitted to why he was there.

"So, I came here to tell you this and to make you an offer. I am making you both immortal without or without your consent but the offer is this. I let you remember your true life, let you be yourselves or I take the memories away again. I could let you remember Sam and.. Michael if you want, Cas. You would remember them as your brothers who died..The choice is yours."

Dean wanted to demand he take them back and bring Sam back but he knew that he didn't want to go back to the barren wasteland that his world had become. And he knew that Gabriel couldn't bring Sam's soul back and that he would not go against Lucifer to get Sam's body back. Not after killing his own brother for Lucifer. Dean truly wanted to kill Gabriel for it but he knew that even if by some miracle he manged to surprise Gabriel, he had no way to kill him. Even if he had access to the Colt, it didn't work. Two years of research had brought no closer clues to a weapon capable of killing an Archangel.

Let alone having the weapon at hand when just thirty minutes ago, he had no idea any of this existed. On the other hand Gabriel could kill him like a human could smush an ant. Hell easier, as he had proven at Mystery Spot, over and over again.

So in the end Dean just let Cas decide, to broken to care about his memories of a brother that was gone and in no way to save him this time again. No demon to deal with. Nothing.

Castiel looked at his ..at Dean and looked inside himself and knew what they both wanted.

"Make us forget.. We are.. happy here... And there is nothing for us there anymore... Gabriel.. I would like to remember you as well... If you would like to come visit again.... I would appreciate it."

Gabriel smiled at Castiel, already planning on returning many times to see the only brother outside of Lucifer who had shown any affection for him in a very long time. Then he snapped his fingers and made them forget again. Castiel looked at his brother and while saddened at the news he had told them, he was glad to see him. Michael may begone but Gabriel was still here.

"Thank you for telling me about Michael's death, Gabriel. You did not have to come here to do so.."

"Of course I did, Bro...You don't tell your little brother that your brother is dead any other way but in person."

"Will you stay longer?"

"Can't.... Its time I return to Luc... Its been to long already."

"Your still with him." Dean's tome was disbelieving.

"Dean, you know that Gabriel is bo.. married to Luc." Gabriel looked sharply into Castiel, seeing why he had almost said bonding and just saw that it was just how he saw all marriages. Nothing to do with heaven.

There was many goodbyes and promises to return later then Gabriel stepped out of one reality and into another. Once home he immediately went to Lucifer's side.

"Brother, your out of your house." Lucifer's shock was great as Gabriel had not left his home since Michael died years ago.

"Yes, it was time... I'm ready to live my life with you, Lucifer. You are the one I choose and so I should stop mourning and be with you."

"I am glad, Gabriel..I have missed you." Lucifer held out a hand to Gabriel and Gabriel grabbed onto it tightly.

"Lets go home, Lucy. Together... Lets never be parted."

Holding onto Lucifer's hand, Gabriel turned his back on the burning ruinous world and followed his mate to their true family. It was all over and now Gabriel would spend eternity with those that he loved. The ones still living anyway. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
